


For This Our Day, So Long Delayed

by VarjoRuusu



Series: For Who Are We to Say [3]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy interlude type, It's baby time again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Red, the baby is coming,” Liz singsonged, reminding him that hiding in a stateroom in the Turkish Ambassador to France's Mansion was not the ideal place for her to be in labor.</p>
<p>“I know, dearest, I am doing my best,” Red said calmly, although after three years Liz had learned to read the agitation in his voice, even when he seemed perfectly at ease. </p>
<p>Part 3 of For Who Are We to Say series. Can be read alone, but parts 1 and 2 give context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For This Our Day, So Long Delayed

“Red, the baby is coming,” Liz singsonged, reminding him that hiding in a stateroom in the Turkish Ambassador to France's Mansion was not the ideal place for her to be in labor.

“I know, dearest, I am doing my best,” Red said calmly, although after three years Liz had learned to read the agitation in his voice, even when he seemed perfectly at ease.

“Remind me why I had to come along on this charade of yours?” she hissed, one hand on her stomach, one on the back of the oak and velvet couch, holding herself up as the contractions threatened to double her over in pain.

“Lizzy, darling, you promised me you weren't due for another three weeks, my sweet,” Red placated as he worked at picking the lock to the room next door, where they could get out to the garden and to Dembe's waiting getaway car.

“Corde came six weeks early, remember?” Liz growled.

“There were some rather extenuating circumstances involved with Cordelia's birth,” Red pointed out as the lock popped open and he peered through the door, making sure the room was deserted.

“Extenuating circumstances,” Liz grumbled as Red came and wrapped her arm around his neck, supporting her into the next room and out onto the balcony terrace that led to the garden, three feet below. “I'll give you extenuating circumstances, Raymond Reddington, you're never doing this to me again.”

“What would that be, my dear, getting you pregnant or taking you on a mission when you're mere weeks from your due date?”

“Both,” Liz growled and Red chuckled.

“Hold on,” he said as he picked her up bridal style and lowered her over the balcony railing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lowered her feet to the ground, leaning over so she touched down gently and could support herself against the railing as he climbed over to join her, just as she winced against another contraction.

“I swear, you are never touching me again, you are never taking me on one of your covert thefts, you are never even going to be in the same room with me after this.”

Red just chuckled as he picked her up again and hurried through the perfectly manicured grounds and settled her in the back of the car. Dembe raised and eyebrow at the long string of insults that was still flowing from Liz, and smiled when Red closed the door and said simply, “The baby's coming.”

The drive to the private clinic was short, but loud, as Liz's contractions got closer together and she didn't stop giving Red hell for 'dragging her along to the south of France and leaving their daughter home all alone' not knowing that Red had made a call before stepping into the car and Corde was already on a plane from Switzerland with Mr Kaplan.

“She's fully dilated,” the doctor said in surprise as soon as she finished examining Liz not long after. “How long have you been in labor, Mrs Reddington?”

“About five hours I'd guess,” Liz managed. “I thought it was just a stomachache this afternoon, I've been getting them a lot, but it turned into full on contractions when this one got us locked in a room while goons were looking for us and-” she cut off as another contraction hit and the doctor gave Red a disapproving smile.

“Now what have I told you Raymond, you know better then to make your lovely wife angry at you.”

“Oh do your job, Sissy, last I checked you weren't a marriage councilor,” Red teased, taking Liz's hand and doing his best not to wince at her strong grip.

“I might as well be, sometimes,” Dr Sissy Lang muttered. “Liz, I want you to push when I tell you, ok?” she called and Liz nodded, having stayed silent and instead biting her lip so hard Red feared she'd break the skin. “Now, Liz.”

Red was glad the clinic was soundproof. The screams were deafening and he had half a mind that Liz was making them all the worse just to punish him, but his high spirits couldn't be diminished. He was about to meet his child, his and Lizzy's child. He always considered Corde his own, but there was something even more special about this child, a true product of the two of them, a perfect blending. He hadn't dared to hope that Liz would want more children after they married, but seven months ago when she had entered their bedroom with her robe open and her hands on her stomach he had been overjoyed to feel the small bump just at under her navel. She had sheepishly admitted that she had stopped taking her birth control pills but had planned to tell him before she got pregnant, not expecting it to happen almost immediately.

“Good job, Lizzy, I can see the head already,” Dr Lang said happily, distracting Red from his thoughts. “You have very easy labors it seems.”

“Last time I had pain killers,” Liz growled and Red squeezed her hand.

“I'm sorry there wasn't time, dearest. The baby came too fast. If only you had said something earlier...” Red said quietly.

“You needed that disc,” Liz said, smiling slightly. “I wasn't going to jeopardize that for I expected was just false labor. I've been having it for three weeks anyway.”

“Push!” Dr Lang said, interrupting them and Liz pushed with everything she had, collapsing back against the pillow a few moments later as a scream tore the air. “It's a boy!”

Red felt his heart stop then speed up to twice the normal speed at he stared down at his son, pink and squirming and with his mothers lungs. Dr Lang cut the cord and cleaned the baby, wrapping him in a soft green blanket and laying him on Liz's chest so she could hold him.

“You, Elizabeth Reddington, have had two of the easiest labor and births I have ever seen,” Dr Lang observed.

“You haven't seen them both,” Liz said absentmindedly as she stroked her fingers over her son's soft brown hair, completely enthralled.

“Dembe writes very through reports,” Dr Lang smiled and Liz cringed.

“I always forget he wrote a report after that,” she muttered.

Dr Land smiled, finishing her work and making sure Liz was comfortable before she left to retrieve the aforementioned Dembe, along with Mr Kaplan and Corde, who had arrived a few minutes before.

“Mama?” Corde asked sleepily as Mr Kaplan passed her to Red. Her eyes widened as she saw the new addition and suddenly she was wide away. “Is that the baby?” she asked excitedly.

“Corde, this is you brother Sam,” Liz said, smiling at Red, silently thanking him for agreeing to name the baby after her adoptive father, if she were to have a boy. He smiled in return and pressed a kiss to her forehead as Corde stared at the baby.

“He's tiny,” she whispered.

“He is,” Liz agreed. “And he's just as perfect as you were when you were this tiny.”

“Uncle Dembe says I was tinier,” Corde said proudly and Dembe leaned over to examine her and Sam with great scrutiny before nodding seriously to her.

“Indeed, you were smaller when you were born, Miss Cordelia,” he said solemnly and she giggled.

“If you're very careful, you can hold him,” Red told Corde and she nodded, her eyes wide. He gently put her on the bed next to Liz and showed her how to hold her arms. Liz kept a hand on Sam's head, but Corde was very careful as she held her brother and watched him with awe. He was asleep, but every now and then he yawned and wiggled and both parents couldn't help but beam at their children.

“I love you,” Red whispered to Liz while their daughter was distracted.

“I love you too,” she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “But I meant it when I said never again.”

Red chuckled. “I promise, sweetheart.”

 

Five years later Aaron Kyle Reddington was born.

 

 


End file.
